


On the Seventh Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stuck in the hospital on Christmas eve due to Dean being an idiot (He's fine, I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Seventh Day of Christmas...

“Dean, we’re in the hospital on Christmas eve just because you wouldn’t let your brother win in musical chairs. Now be quiet and go to the front desk.” Castiel was facing Dean, who had a large cut on his head and possibly a broken rib.

“Cas, we could’ve taken care of this in the bunker. I don’t need special doctor help.” Dean was holding a cloth to his head and was slightly pouting.

“Dean! Just… I’ll do it!” Cas got up and walked to the front desk. The nurse smiled at him. “Hello, welcome to Smith County Memorial Hospital. What do you need help with?” She was typing on a computer at the same time.

“Hello. My friend is hurt. He needs to see a doctor.”

The nurse looked up. “You will need to fill out a form first.” She handed over a clip board.

The angel went back to Dean and started to fill it out. Half way down he looked up. “Dean, it asks how you got injured. What do I say?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Say ‘We were playing musical chairs and my brother, who is a giant, decided to push me over to get the chair so I pushed myself onto the chair with him and he shoved me off. Then my idiot brother thought we should wrestle but my angel didn’t think that was good so he used his powers to send me flying across the room. And thats how I ended up with a bleeding head and sore rib.’ Is that good?” Dean was glaring at Cas.

“No. The doctor probably won’t believe I have powers, and you were the one who started fighting. Not Sam. And its not a sore rib. Its probably broken.”

“So why can’t you fix it?”

Cas sighed. “Dean. This is not a joke. My Grace is dying.”

“Stolen Grace.” Dean cut in.

“And I can’t use much power.” Cas said, glaring at the paper.

They were silent for a while.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you say my angel?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I am not your angel. I am no ones angel.”  
“Cas… I just meant that you’re my friend. You’re my… Angel.”

The shorter man thought for a moment, continueing to fill out the paper. “Am I Sams angel too?”

“Do you want to be his angel?”

“No… I want to be your angel.”

“Then you’ll just be my angel.”

Castiel seemed happy with that and got up to give back the clipboard.

“Hey, what did you put down for the accident report?”

“You fell down the stairs.”

Dean nodded and leaned back, still holding the cloth to his head. “Thats more believable.”

When they were done at the hospital, Dean had a bandage on his head and his rib was set properly. They walked towards Baby.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Do you like me?”

“Yeah Cas. You’re cool.”

“I don’t see what my body temperature has to do with it, but I meant…”

“What is it Cas?”

“Do you like me?’

Dean got into the passenger seat (Sam told Cas not to let him drive) and leaned back. “Oh… Like you?”

Cas nodded and started the ignition.

“Yeah Cas. I really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE! I've been really busy. Anyway, hope you like it. I love your comments.  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
